Teh
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah Teh saja bisa membuat Sakura ngambek sampai tidak mau meminum teh buatan Suaminya. Naruto Namikaze. Bad Summary/ NaruSaku Always/ warn: Inside/ Java Style/ Short Fict


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Abal, Java Style, Short Fict.**

**Pair: NaruSaku Ever**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy.**

**Rate: T+ (bisa berubah seiring berjalannya Drabble.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yah, ini Short Fict yang aku buat. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah Komik kehidupan sehari-hari pasangan suami istri, dan saya sendiri berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah memberikan ide. Aku lupa, kalo ada kata-kata yang sedikit melenceng mohon dimaklumi. Karena saya sendiri adalah orang jawa jadi ada beberapa kata jawa yang nyelip.**

**Enjoy It.**

**Naruto Pov.**

Pagi ini, entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa dengan dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu, atau dia sedang PMS? Oke, pikiranku sudah mulai ngawur. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan santai mencari Sakura. Entah kenapa aku berjalan ke sebuah warung yang berada di persimpangan rumah kami.

Warung?

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dengan kata itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, lebih baik menemukan istriku daripada dia diambil orang. Ini tidak lucu. Aku sebagai lelaki tampan tidak akan membiarkan istrinya direbut oleh orang lain, aku sendiri adalah orang tampan di sekolahku dulu.

Narsis? Biarkan saja.

"Sakura-_chan_, dimana sih—ah, ketemu juga!"

Aku berlari menuju warung yang disinggahi oleh istri cantikku. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk santai di depan penjaga warung itu, bibirku tidak kuasa untuk melengkung setelah melihatnya berada disana.

"Aku pesan teh manis lagi! Aku belum puas dengan teh yang ada!"

Senyumku hilang seketika saat Sakura memesan Teh manis, kelihatannya ada keringat sebesar jagung yang bersarang di kepala pirangku ini. Aku mulai menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, adik."

"Adik tidak mau pulang, Kak. Adik mau disini saja!"

Wew, dia menyentak tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, seakan dia mau menembakkan laser dari kedua bola matanya yang indah itu.

"Dik, kok tidak mau pulang sih? Masa' kamu sebegitunya sama Akak? Akak kan sudah membuatkan Teh yang enak tadi."

"Pokoknya adik tidak mau pulang."

"Oh ya?" aku mulai mendekat, tubuhnya aku himpit sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Wajahku mulai mendekat ke wajahnya, "adik tidak mau pulang karena teh buatan akak tidak enak? Oke, akak paksa kamu."

"Kyaaa….Dasar Akak Mesum! Tehnya belum aku minum tadi! Lepasin!?"

Biarlah dia malu. Tahu sendiri aku khawatirnya bagaimana? Jadi, aku gendong saja seperti mengangkat sekantung beras.

.

.

.

Dimobil tidak jauh berbeda. Dia terdiam mulu, bibirnya juga mengkerucut. "Dik, jangan cemberut mulu. Sudah nyampe nih." Aku berujar tapi dia masih saja diam. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lelah, "masa' cuma gara-gara teh buatan Akak tidak enak kamu sampai segininya?"

Tanganku mulai menyentuh rambut pinknya yang sudah mulai memanjang, dengan lembut aku mengelus pipi putih bak porselen kamar mandir itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kamu marah kenapa? Akak enggak bakal tau kalau adik enggak cerita. Kamu lagi PMS ya? ngidam?"

"Ahh, liat muka akak makin sebel jadinya! Kenapa sih cantik banget!?"

Keringat sebesar jagung muncul di kepalaku sekali lagi, "terus kenapa mau nikah sama Akak?"

**Normal Pov**

Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan marah, ia tidak habis pikir mempunyai seorang suami yang… "Tetep aja! Akak enggak peka!" itu yang dimaksud.

Masih dengan perasaan yang jengkel, Sakura dengan kasar membuka gagang pintu itu.

**Krek**

"Tunggu!" dengan cepat sang Suami memeluk Istrinya dari belakang , "dengarkan dulu. Iya, Akak yang salah. Nggak bisa mengerti perasaan Adik." Detak jantung Sakura mulai bergemuruh dengan cepat, "Adik boleh marah sama Akak. Tapi…"

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, "tapi, jangan banting pintu rumahnya. Cicilan belum lunas, dik." Keringat dingin bermunculan seiring Naruto berbicara di belakang Sakura.

"Akak tega. Masih sempatnya khawatir sama pintu? Tapi, benar juga sih…" dengan wajah sedih, Sakura membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Didalam rumah, "sudahlah, enggak apa-apa." Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Loh, bener nih? Nggak masalah?" Sakura hanya mengangguk ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya, "Suamimu ini tetap nggak nyerah! Sampai istrinya cerita alasan kenapa ngambek."

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa? Adik sudah beneran nggak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau Akak jawab, 'Ya udah' bakal ada parade piring terbang, kayak gitu, dik." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan Flashback bahwa dia sedang berperang dengan piring terbang.

"Enggak kok!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan bibir cemberut, "Adik enggak akan gitu kok."

"Oh ya?"

"Iiiihh! Iya Kak!"

**Flashback**

Awal dari pertengkaran mereka hanya masalah sepele. Naruto telah di angkat menjadi sekertari baru di tempat kerjanya, ia selalu dipuji tampan oleh beberapa karyawan wanita yang berada disana.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Namun disisi lain ia kesal karena di ejek oleh karyawan wanita yang lain. Itulah sebabnya Sakura marah dan tidak mau meminum teh buatan Naruto.

Sakura pergi dengan menggunakan mobil mereka. Ia mengemudikannya sampai di warung yang biasa ia singgahi. "Tolong Teh manisnya satu!" dengan garangnya ia memesan segelas teh.

Naruto hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Istrinya yang seperti anak kecil ini, "untung saja warung ini hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Jadi, aku bisa mengejarnya dengan cara berlari."

**Flashback End**

"Kak, kita sudah waktunya mempunyai momongan, kan?" ujar Sakura yang sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto di atas ranjang.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Anak, ya…" tangan Tan miliknya menyentuh pipi halus Sakura, "Adik, bukannya Akak enggak mau…" dengan wajah seram ia menatap Sakura Intens, "Cicilan rumah aja belum lunas enam bulan lagi. Belum sekolahnya nanti. Belum biaya-biaya lainnya. Harus difikirkan, Dik. Kita sudah sepakat, kan?"

Keringat sebesar jagung muncul dikepala pink Sakura. "Ya, tau kok." Balas Sakura pasrah.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, "coba aku lihat tabungan kita, belum cu…" ucapan Naruto berhenti saat melihat buku tabungan milik mereka.

"Nah, tiba-tiba diam. Ya, udah kalau belum cukup, tidur saja, yuk?" ujar Sakura yang sudah pasrah melihat Naruto.

"Se-sepertinya tidak masalah kalau kita punya satu. Kapan aja Akak siap."

"Geez, seharusnya itu dialog adik, dasar Akak Bodoh! Dan apa-apaan itu muka merona seperti wanita cantik!"

Naruto segera mendekat kepada Sakura. Ia mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. _'Akhirnya…'_ batin Sakura senang. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa kak?"

"Maaf, dik. Akak belum bisa melakukannya…"

"Kenapa belum bisa, Kak?"

Naruto berdiri membawa sarung serta senter, ia kemudian berlari keluar rumah. "Maaf, ini jadwal Akak untuk ngeronda…"

"Akak mah tega amat ninggalin adik sendiri. Bolos sekali aja nggak apa-apa kan Kak! Kakkk…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Gaje amat… :v aku Cuma bisa nulis gini aja. Maaf, kalau Java Stylenya kerasa pake banget. Alur kecepetan? Sengaja memang, karena mepet sama pekerjaan…T.T**

**Fict lain akan dilanjut tapi nyari waktu. **

**Oke, ini aja. Maaf, kalau ada salah kata atau apalah…**

_**Shinn Out, Ciao!**_


End file.
